El Octavo Campione
by Tincho
Summary: ¿Quién hubiera pensado que un simple viaje podría no solo cambiar la vida de una persona, sino que también cambiaría el destino del mundo? El frágil equilibrio en el mundo estaba a solo un paso de romperse, pero ahora entrará a una era de caos e interminables luchas, pero la historia demostró que, en estas épocas, siempre surgen nuevos guerreros que se levantan y pelean.
1. Capítulo 1: Comienzo de un viaje

**Capítulo 1: ****Comienzo de un viaje**

Caminando por un puente colgante, un hombre apuesto y alto, con ojos azules y cabello rubio, estaba hablando junto a otro hombre de tez morena y cabello negro.

Hombre rubio: - ¿Realmente este es el camino más seguro? Porque a mi parecer, atravesar un viejo puente colgante con algunas maderas rotas no me brinda ninguna confianza. -

Hombre moreno: - Leonardo, diez confianza en tu guía. Soy un arqueólogo que lleva años de experiencia investigando ruinas y atravesado más selvas de las que puedo recordar. Este camino no solo es el más corto, sino que también el más seguro. -

Leonardo: - De acuerdo Alejandro. Confiare en los años que llevamos siendo camaradas. -

Leonardo Trent. Un hombre de aspecto alto y robusto, con un aura de noble. Su origen anterior de España y vino al nuevo continente para una investigación de las antiguas ruinas incas en la selva amazónica.

Alejandro Rodríguez. Un arqueólogo de estatura mediana y aspecto normal. Vive en México, pero frecuentemente viaja a otros países en busca de ruinas y civilizaciones perdidas. Esta vez fue convocado por su amigo para investigar las ruinas incas. Aunque Leonardo no le dio detalles específicos sobre el objetivo de su investigación, como fiel amigo no dudo en ayudarlo.

Después de unas horas, encontramos unos cadáveres en el suelo. Algo muy raro, ya que no mucha gente suele tomar este camino y en especial, cuando esta zona está prohibida para el público. Mientras más caminaban, más zonas quemadas veían.

Leonardo: (Hay demasiadas zonas quemadas, pero si miro de cerca no parece que fue provocado por un incendio. Además, es muy raro, siento un enorme poder mágico residual. No debería haber algo así en el mundo, menos que setrate de eso. Pero de ser así, este lugar podría dejar de existir. Debo hacer algo.)

Alejandro: - ¿Qué estás pensando? Te veo demasiado pensativo. -

Leonardo: - Nada importante. Solo pensaba en la cultura inca. Debe ser muy interesante por la antigua historia. Pensar que los incas métodos métodos sobresalientes que hasta el día de hoy no podemos explicar, sin embargo, aún creían en diversos dioses. ¿Qué opinas sobre su religión? - Pregunté a su amigo.

Alejandro: - Para las civilizaciones antiguas la religión era una forma de relacionar a los hombres con el universo y mantener el equilibrio natural. Debido a que esta región andina creía afectados en que tanto los elementos naturales cuentos como el agua, las montañas, los ríos e incluso los animales disponibles de conciencia propia y alma, estos eran en esencia sus dioses, lo mismo ocurrió con los astros del cielo y los fenómenos climáticos. Es exactamente por lo anterior que llama tanto la atención el dios Viracocha, pues es difícil el único que maneja una esencia exclusiva dentro de su rol de creador. Puesto que para los pobladores andinos no existe un único dios, sino más bien una gran cantidad que se asociaba uno por uno a funciones específicas, esto era bastante aprovechado para incluir un buscar el apoyo en la actividad agraria que era el sustento base de esta sociedad. -

Leonardo: - En toda religión antigua siempre existen distintos grupos de dioses, siendo algunos más importantes que otros. ¿Sabes tuvo problemas con sus dioses principales? -

Alejandro: - El dios principal es Viracocha, también conocido como Wiracocha. Es el dios creador, la esencia del origen y considerar la primera divinidad por excelencia, en cuanto a su culto, podemos decir que exactamente estaba destinado a la nobleza. Se dice que surgió de las aguas y posteriormente creó el cielo y la tierra. Otro dios es Inti, hijo de Viracocha, considerado el dios del sol, y antepasado de los primeros reyes del imperio Inca, es uno de los dioses más venerados por los habitantes de la región Inca debido a su relación con la naturaleza. También se encuentran dioses femeninos como Mama Quilla, diosa inca de la luna y la fertilidad, una divinidad madre de gran trascendencia para este imperio. El motivo de su presencia cumple también la misión de contrastarse con la fuerza masculina del sol y así manejar una simbología directamente relacionada con todos los aspectos de la mujer. Estaba en igualdad de rango que Inti, el dios del sol ya que era tanto su hermana como su esposa y era su grandeza que existe una estatua en el Templo del Sol donde las sacerdotisas acudían para rendir culto y llevar sus ofrendas. Otra diosa es la Pachamama (la Madre Tierra), quien representa a la Tierra, pero no solo el suelo o la tierra geológica, así como tampoco solo la naturaleza; es todo ello en su conjunto. No es una divinidad creadara sino protectora y proveedora; cobija a los seres humanos, posibilita la vida y favorece la fecundidad y la fertilidad. Un cambio de esta ayuda y protección, los incas estaban obligados a ofrendarle parte de lo que recibieron, configurando así un vínculo de reciprocidad. Sin embargo, se considera considerablemente con una faz negativa; la Pachamama tiene hambre frecuente y si no se la tuerca con las ofrendas o si casualmente se la ofende, ella provoca enfermedades. -

Leonardo: - Solo nombraste a 4 dioses, pero con solo una breve descripción de ellos, ya puedo sentir los importantes y poderosos que eran. -

Alejandro: - Por supuesto. Y eso que no mencione todavía a otros dioses importantes como Illapa, el dios del rayo y la guerra, Pachacamac, el dios del fuego y los temblores, o Mama Cocha, la diosa del agua y las mares. La religión inca es bastante extensa y tiene sus propios misterios, que hasta el día de hoy todavía no somos específicamente de comprender. -

Leonardo: - Oye mira allí. Parece que hay una persona más adelante. -

Alejandro: - Imposible. No debería haber ninguna persona en estos lugares. -

Leonardo: - No me sorprende, con los cadáveres que encontramos antes. Oye joven, ¿te encontramos bien? ¿Cómo llegaste a este lugar? - Le pidió al joven que se tuviera delante de él. Tal vez él podría darle alguna pista sobre su investigación y así, posiblemente evitar una catástrofe.

Joven misterioso: - Hola, soy Ren Dyusanto, viña de vacaciones en Bolivia para visitar a los parientes y mi anotación en una expedición que parecía muy interesante. Pero nos perdimos y luego me separo del grupo. ¿Y ustedes quiénes son y que hacen aquí? -

Leonardo: Mucho gusto, yo soy Leonardo Trent y vine para realizar una investigación de las ruinas incas junto a mi amigo. - Le contestó, mientras le tendía una mano como señal de saludo.

Alejandro: - Hola, me llamo Alejandro Rodríguez. Soy un arqueólogo de México. - Le tendió también la mano.

Leonardo: - Ren, encontramos unos 9 cadáveres hace un par de horas y parecían un grupo de turistas. ¿Tienes algo que ver con ellos? -

Ren: - Es muy probable que sean los de mi grupo de expedición, aunque en realidad éramos 12 personas. Cuando caminaba con ellos, en algún momento el guía insiste en pasar por un viejo puente colgante. Se había demasiado peligroso y había muchas maderas rotas. Fácilmente uno podría caer de allí por pisar madera podría ser y morir. Así que decidí ir por otro lado. -

Leonardo: - Tienes razón. Es demasiado peligroso ir por un puente colgante así. - Lo dijo mientras miraba a Alejandro con resentimiento, en cambio su amigo le sonreía incómodamente.

Alejandro: - Ya dije que lo identificaron Leonardo. ¿Por qué sigues con eso? ¿Cómo iba a saber qué nos sucedería aquello? - Suspiró levemente mientras recordaba dicha situación.

_**Comienzo del Flashback - Momento del puente colgante**_

Leonardo: - De acuerdo Alejandro. Confiare en los años que llevamos siendo camaradas. -

Alejandro: - Jajaja será una buena historia para contar en el futuro. ¿No lo crees? -

Leonardo dudaba sobre eso, pero no dijo nada y siguió caminando por el puente. A solo unos pasos de llegar al final, se rompe la madera debajo de sus pies y cae por el agujero provocado por este.

Alejandro: - ¡Leonardo! - Gritó desesperadamente al ver caer a su amigo.

Afortunadamente, Leonardo tuvo increíbles reflejos y pudo agarrar una soga que sobresalía del puente y evitó caer hacia su casi inminente muerte. Al contar con un excelente estado físico escaló la soga hasta llegar al puente y miró furiosamente a Alejandro.

Leonardo: - ¿Maldito idiota! ¡¿Cómo eso es un maldito camino seguro ?! ¡Casi muero allí! ¡El juro que está es la última vez que confió en ti porque podría ser una buena historia que tengas para contar sobre mi muerte en el futuro! - Le gritó mientras su rostro se volvía rojo de la ira y lo miraba como si quisiera saltar sobre él y golpearlo hasta desquitar su enojo.

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Alejandro: - Bueno creo que podemos adivinar qué pasó con los otros 2 turistas. - Lo dicho a modo de broma para relajar el ambiente tenso, pero Leonardo lo miraba de una manera como si dijera "mejor cállate maldito idiota". - Bien. ¿Qué haremos ahora que encontramos a un sobreviviente? ¿Volvemos? - Pregunté para cambiar el tema y salir del momento incómodo.

Leonardo: - Creo que deberías volver con Ren para llevarlo de regreso al pueblo más cercano mientras sigo investigando el área. No es como si ir contigo fuera más seguro. - Lo dicho con una expresión y tono frío, especialmente la última parte.

Ren: - Oye, porque me envías solo con él. No es como si no me diera cuenta de cómo lo miraste antes cuando mencione el puente colgante. No finjas ignorancia mientras te deshaces de él. -Ren adivinó el pensamiento del hombre rubio y lo expresó sin miedo, ya que esto puede definir su supervivencia en esta selva. - Mejor te acompañó a tu investigación, quien sabe tal vez puede ser de utilidad. - Decididamente lo dijo sin dar opción al hombre mayor frente a él.

Leonardo: - Bien. Puedes seguirme, pero espero que no te arrepientas luego. -

Ren: - No te preocupes. No me arrepentiré de esto. - Sonreía segura de su decisión.

Mientras ambos charlaban, Alejandro se convirtió como si ellos lo vieran como un amuleto de mala suerte y esperaban que se alejara cuanto antes.

Luego de la discusión sobre qué hacer y cómo avanzar con la investigación que tuvieron los 3 hombres, o mejor dicho los 2 hombres, caminaron hacia el corazón del imperio inca adentrándose aún más a la peligrosa selva.

Ren: - Entonces señor Trent, ¿de qué trata su investigación o mejor dicho que espera descubrir en estas ruinas incas y por qué? - Pregunté con bastante curiosidad.

Leonardo: - Es para un proyecto que me confió el consejo directo de la universidad, a la cual forma parte. Estoy investigando sobre la religión inca, los diversos dioses en los que creían y los sacrificios o tributos que realizaban para estos. También averiguaré si tenemos algunas profecías del futuro o si dejaré alguna herencia para las generaciones posteriores que estén relacionadas con su fe religiosa. Puedes llamarme Leonardo. Por cierto, me parece extraño que te llames Ren y tengas una apariencia latina. -

Alejandro: - Si es verdad. A mí también me parece extraño. -

Ren: - Oh, eso es una larga historia para otro día. Creo que deberíamos concentrarnos en tu investigación. - Respondió rápidamente para desviar el tema y dando un entendimiento que no lo dirá.

Al anochecer, los 3 decidieron acampar, ya que seguir explorando en la oscuridad, no solo resultaría peligroso, sino que podrían llegar a perderse en medio de la selva amazónica.

Sentados alrededor de una fogata, comían su comida enlatada y bebían el agua de sus cantimploras. Aunque parecían estar descansando y aprovechando la oportunidad para relajarse, la realidad era otra. Estaban siendo cautelosos ante la emboscada de cualquier animal peligroso como depredadores hambrientos o seres venenosos que pasaban por ahí.

Leonardo: - Creo que podríamos girar para descansar, de otra forma, mañana no podríamos continuar con el viaje, sin pensar que nuestra concentración y cautela disminuiría mayormente por la falta de sueño. -

Alejandro: Estoy de acuerdo con eso. ¿Cómo tomaremos los turnos? -

Leonardo: - Lo dividiremos en 3 turnos. Tú tiene guardia primero. Ren, tú tomas el último turno y yo tomo el segundo. ¿Qué les parece mi idea? - Rápidamente se organizó en su cabeza el mejor plan teniendo en cuenta las capacidades y fortalezas de cada uno y lo expuso.

Ren / Alejandro: - Por mí está bien / No veo ningún problema. - Respondieron sin dudar por un segundo.

Al ver que ninguno se opuso a su plan, Leonardo se sintió satisfecho ya que tenía plena confianza en sí mismo para tomar y estar atento en el peor turno. Este turno solo impedía un descanso ininterrumpido, sino que también era el momento en el cual las mejores podrían llegar atacar el campamento.

En un momento de la noche Ren salió de su tienda para ir al baño. No tuve que caminar mucho, ya que podría encontrar árboles por doquier. Además, todavía era oscuro y no era buena idea alejarse del resto. Luego de cubrir sus necesidades, vio una figura frente a la fogata, se vio hacia ella mientras bostezaba.

Ren: - ¿Cómo va todo por aquí? - Intentando comenzar una charla con el hombre frente a él.

Leonardo: - Todo tranquilo hasta ahora. ¿Por qué no vuelves a dormir? Todavía falta para que sea tu turno. Debes descansar lo más que puedas, ya que cuando avancemos necesitaremos estar al 100% de nuestras energías. - Le recordó amablemente.

Ren: - No falta mucho para mi turno. Además, esta es una buena oportunidad para charlar contigo. De esta forma podríamos entender un poco y realizar un mejor trabajo en equipo durante la investigación. - Respondió como si dijera algo sin importancia, pero a los ojos de Leonardo esta respuesta fue algo impactante, ya que estas palabras revelaban un plan ingenioso de preparación. Es como si invirtieras una pequeña suma de dinero casi insignificante, y en el caso de que obtuve ganancias, estas obtuvimos una enorme suma de dinero.

Leonardo: - Como sabrás mi nombre es Leonardo Trent. Formó parte del consejo directo de una universidad en España y doy conferencias en la misma. Poseo algunas inversiones en negocios fuera de la universidad. Oh, y también conozco algunas técnicas de lucha y espada. -

Ren: - Soy Ren Dyusanto, 21 años, vivo en Argentina. Soy estudiante universitario y no tengo un trabajo fijo, pero de vez en cuando realizo alguno. También comencé hace poco a invertir en un pequeño negocio. Cuando estaba en la escuela, tomo clases de kick boxing, así que tengo una buena resistencia y agilidad. -

Leonardo: - Es bueno saber que tengas conocimiento de algún arte marcial, eso nos beneficiará después. Por cierto, tienes la misma edad que mi hija, ella tiene 21. Ella es una mujer muy hermosa, madura e independiente. Aunque todo eso es parte de su encanto, también es un problema. Después de todo, es demasiada orgullosa y no pone a muchos chicos en su vista. A este paso nunca podré cargar a mis propios nietos. Pareces un buen chico, talentoso y muy prometedor, con una buena apariencia. Si alguna vez viajas a España, puedo organizar una reunión con ella, descubrirás que es toda una belleza buscar pretendientes en medio de la selva amazónica.

Siguiendo con la charla ociosa, ambos seguían compartiendo un agradable encuentro hasta que llegó el turno de Leonardo para descansar. Mirando las estrellas en el vasto cielo nocturno, Ren se preguntaba que esperarían mañana y si se queda algo delicioso para comer, que no sea comida enlatada. Siendo honesto él no tiene ninguna queja mientras haya algo para comer, pero si existen comidas deliciosas, ¿por qué no consumirlas si tiene la oportunidad?

Lo que Ren no esperaba, era que esto solo era el comienzo de un viaje.

¿Quién podría pensar que un simple viaje podría no solo cambiar la vida de una persona, sino que también cambiaría el destino del mundo? El frágil equilibrio en el mundo estaba solo en un paso de romperse, pero ahora entrará en una era de caos e interminables luchas, pero la historia demostró que, en las épocas de caos y guerras, siempre surgen nuevos guerreros que se levantan y pelean por Un nuevo mundo, esos seres que representan a los desastres y una pizca de esperanza.

Esta es la historia del nacimiento de un nuevo rey, aquel que tiene la capacidad de asesinar a los dioses y apoderarse de sus poderes, para así comandarlos. Un gobernante supremo, también conocido como rey demonio. Para esos pocos que se les dio el título de **Godslayer** por lograr la imposible tarea de asesinar a un dios.

Los ángeles llorarán y los demonios maldecirán, los santos rezarán y los mortales suplicarán. El mismo mundo temblará por la aparición del octavo **Campione** .


	2. Capítulo 2: Malentendido con una belleza

**Capítulo 2: ****Malentendido con una belleza (parte 1)**

**Informe de la Asociación de Witenagemot ****(1)****: Informe sobre Ren Dyusanto**

Los Incas han tenido una cultura rica en diversas creencias, adorando a los diferentes dioses que se encuentran en la naturaleza. El dios Illapa conocido también como Chuqilla, Catuilla o Libiac, es el dios de la lluvia, el trueno y el rayo, en la mitología Inca es el dios encargado de eliminar la sequía y enriquecer la tierra.

Entre los dioses incas, sé el reconocido al dios Illapa como el dios del clima, el encargado de hacer granizar, tronar y llover. Se le representaba como un hombre con brillantes vestiduras, que usaba un garrote y piedras, su imponente honda que representaba el trueno y el relámpago que se produce con el movimiento y resplandor de sus vestidos y la piedra contenía el rayo.

También era conocido como un dios de la guerra, pues muchos creyentes incas llevaban una estatua de Illapa durante sus enfrentamientos contra otras tribus para pedir por la victoria y las riquezas de las batallas.

A finales del mes de enero del año 2019, Ren Dyusanto viajo a Bolivia, lugar donde asesinó al dios Illapa y así obtuvo su primera autoridad, es decir, el poder divino que arrebató al dios, la cual decidimos nombrar como "Lightning Armor".

Según nuestras fuentes, Ren Dyusanto, es un joven universitario argentino de 21 años con cabello y ojos negros, quien no tiene conocimiento de la magia, pero practica el kick boxing, un deporte de combate de origen japonés y desarrollo occidental. Aún con esta información sobre él, es imposible descubrir como venció al dios Illapa y le robó su autoridad. No hay que olvidar que Ren Dyusanto ahora pertenece a ese grupo privilegiado de soberanos supremos, también denominados como **Campiones ****(2)**.

Por favor, no incurran en la ira de un Campione, pues solo los dioses herejes **(3) **o sus compañeros Campiones, son los únicos que pueden detenerlo, sin sufrir el desastre que traería sus enfrentamientos. Mencionó esto específicamente para nuestros compañeros del sur del nuevo continente, quienes no conocen el terror de un **Godslayer** .

Con un cielo azul despejado y lleno de gaviotas volando libremente, Ren estaba acostado sobre la arena firme. Mientras descansaba y disfrutaba el cálido sol sobre su cuerpo, recordando cómo terminó en la playa de Grecia.

De regreso a Argentina, Ren estaba buscando un trabajo de medio tiempo, para cubrir sus gastos de los próximos meses. Después de todo, había gastado parte de sus fondos disponibles para realizar la visita a sus padres en Bolivia. Mientras observaba fijamente un aviso de "Se busca repartidor para panadería. Se debe tener su propia bicicleta para aceptar el trabajo", sonaba un tono de llamada. Cuando sacó su celular del bolsillo y aceptó la llamada, pudo escuchar una voz masculina familiar.

Leonardo: - Hola Ren, ¿cómo te encuentras? ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje de regreso a tu casa? -

Ren: Hola, Leonardo. Estoy bien El viaje a casa fue muy tranquilo, nada comparado cuando fui a Bolivia. Espero nunca volver a pasar por algo parecido a eso. - Respondió pensando en las escenas que parecían sacadas de las novelas ligeras que leía por internet y los libros que ocasionalmente compraba en las librerías.

Leonardo: - Bueno, nunca se puede saber con certeza en la vida jajaja. Especialmente tú. Recuerda que ahora pertenece a ese grupo privilegiado. Por cierto, ¿nadie hizo contacto contigo cuando llegaste a tu país? ¿Alguna persona sospechosa o grupo extraño? - Lo dijo con un tono preocupado.

Ren: - Sentí que algunas personas me espiaban, pero solo eso. Ninguna de ella dejó conmigo. ¿Por qué lo mencionas? -

Leonardo: - En cada país, existen organizaciones o grupos seleccionados de personas con un alto cargo en el sector gubernamental, quienes se encargan de asuntos relacionados con lo que sucedió en Bolivia. Aunque no se realizarían alguna de las obras que tú hiciste allí. -

Ren: - Tal vez estamos esperando el momento oportuno para hablar, o todavía tenemos que mirar mis acciones para saber cómo tratar conmigo, quien sabe. Tampoco me importa demasiado eso mientras no me molestan. - Lo dijo con total despreocupación.

Leonardo: - Puedes ver el punto principal rápidamente, pero aun así no te preocupes demasiado. Realmente pertenece a ese grupo. - Con un suspiro, grabar cuando conoció a ciertas personas extraordinarias, las cuales solo pudieron admirar y nunca alcanzar, no importa el tiempo o esfuerzo que dedicará.

Ren: - Sí, lo mencionaste antes. Hijo 7 personas. ¿De verdad son como yo? - Lo dijo con incredulidad.

Leonardo: - Lo hijo. Aunque hace unos años tenemos entre ellos 7 un enfrentamiento, y actualmente hay solo 4 personas contactando contigo, de quienes conocemos su paradero. -

Ren: - No importa. No creo reunirme con ellos, y en el caso improbable de encontrarlos, lo peor que puede suceder es solo una pelea de puños y patadas. - Al oírlo minimizar dicho enfrentamiento, Leonardo no sabía cómo responder a eso. Teníamos ganas de gritarle y darle un buen sermón, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo. Después de todo, nunca fue una buena idea hacerlos enojar. Aunque su relación con Ren era buena, porque no evitaría alguna catástrofe futura si es posible. Además, tenía un favor que pedirle.

Leonardo: - ¿Sigues de vacaciones? -

Ren: - Sí. Justo ahora estaba pensando en tomar un trabajo a tiempo parcial. El viaje a Bolivia consumió bastante de mis ahorros disponibles. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Planeas invitarme a un viaje para conocer a tu hija? Jajaja - Reía mientras recordaba como en su viaje anterior su compañero de trabajo a su hija varias veces.

Leonardo: - Jajaja no, estás pensando demasiado en eso. Solo quería pedirte un favor. Tengo que realizar una nueva investigación en el territorio de Grecia y encontrar algunos problemas como en Bolivia. Necesito de tu ayuda para lidiar con eso. ¿Qué dados? -

Ren: - Déjame pensarlo por un segundo, no. - Respondió sin dudar por un segundo.

Leonardo: - Ehhh, ¿estooo? - No sabía cómo contestar, si bien, esperaba una respuesta negativa de su parte, no esperaba tan rápido. Eso lo perdió desprevenido y las palabras que se prepararon en su mente previamente para convencerlo, se volvieron inútiles ahora. - ¿Por qué no estás dispuesto? ¿Puedes darme alguna razón para eso? - Con los años de experiencia que vivió hasta ahora y de su ágil mente ante situaciones inesperadas, se recompuso inmediatamente.

Ren: - Si tuvo que dar alguna razón, sería que no tengo ganas. Además, te dije que estaba buscando un trabajo porque no me queda mucho dinero. No tengo tiempo y dinero para estar en un viaje al otro lado del mundo. -

Leonardo: Entonces, qué te parece si lo consideras como un trabajo temporal. Recibirás una buena remuneración, más allá de si logras completar la tarea o no. Por tratarse de un viaje al exterior, todos los gastos de hospedaje, transporte, comida y ocio por la cuenta de mi organización. No solo tendrá tiempo libre para viajar y conocer el hermoso paisaje y tendrá la cultura griega, sino que también contará con una guía calificada para eso. Además, si logras completar la tarea, recibirás un bono especial al finalizar el viaje. ¿Qué piensas sobre este trabajo? - Como se trata de un empleador intentando reclutar a una persona talentosa y prometedora, solo hablando de los muchos beneficios y sin problemas los problemas que pueden surgir, Leonardo intentará convencerlo para venir a Grecia.

Ren: - Suena tentador, pero obviamente hay desventajas que omitiste a propósito, ¿verdad? - Al escucharlo Leonardo se puso nervioso de que su plan haya sido visto con mucha facilidad. - Simplemente lo tomo como otro trabajo normal, donde siempre hay algunas desventajas. Espero que sea uno con buena paga. En especial, si hago horas extras. -

Leonardo: - De acuerdo. No te preocupes, el dinero no es un problema. - Suspiró con alivio. Si todos estos problemas pueden provocar grandes desastres, podrían ser resueltos con dinero, no podrían preocuparse en el futuro. Lo que no esperaba, era los pensamientos que tenía su nuevo "empleado".

Ren: (Por tu tono y tu rápida propuesta de trabajo, posiblemente estés desesperado por contratar mis servicios. Ahora estás sonriendo de felicidad, solo espera cuando recibas tu resumen de gastos el próximo mes. Veamos si estarás alegre cuando llegue ese momento. Hare sangrar tu billetera por venganza de lo que paso la última vez en Bolivia.) Pensaba mientras se imaginaba la cara de dolor de Leonardo cuando esté viera los gastos del viaje a Grecia.

Ren: - Espero que, en Grecia, no hay una guía como Alejandro. Todavía no quiero morir y que mi familia cobre la indemnización por muerte en el trabajo. -

Leonardo: - No te preocupes. No cometeré ese error de nuevo. Busca una persona de mi organización que ya ha estado en Grecia y conozca su cultura estratégica. Será eficiente y muy responsable. Una persona muy habilidosa. -

Ren: - ¿Por qué suena como que tienes a alguien en mente? Espero que no estés intentando presentarme a tu hija de nuevo. - Comentó intentando recordar el número de veces que Leonardo le hablaba de su hija y lo maravilloso que era según su compañero.

Leonardo: - ¿Por qué piensas eso? Jajaja - Reía intentando ocultar su plan secreto de presentarle a su hermosa y orgullosa hija.

De vuelta a la playa de Grecia, Ren estaba disfrutando de sus "vacaciones totalmente pagadas". De repente, escucho el llanto de una niña. Giro su cabeza para ver de se, cuando detecta a 2 chicos de alrededor de 10 años molestando a una pequeña niña d años. Al parecer, derrumbaron el castillo de arena que la niña construyó mientras se reían fuertemente, haciéndola llorar.

Con un suspiro, Ren se necesita para acercarse a los niños. Parándose al lado de la niña, miro seriamente a los 2 niños.

Ren: - ¡¿Piensan que es divertido molestar a los más pequeños?! ¡Como destruyeron su castillo de arena, ¿por qué no los entierro en la arena como castigo?! - Con una voz fuerte, amenazó a los niños.

Niño 1: - ¡Corre! ¡Es un adulto! -

Niño 2: - ¡No quiero ser enterrado, mamaaá! -

Ambos corrieron y gritaron como si su vida dependiera de ello sin mirar atrás. Asustados del adulto parado al lado de la niña.

Ren: - Parece que son del tipo de intimidar al débil y temer al fuerte. - Volteando hacia la pequeña niña, él le dijo - Hola, mi nombre es Ren. ¿Estás bien? -

La niña identifica su vista hacia arriba para observar la cara de su salvador y agradecerle. Mientras abría la boca para agradecerle, arrepentirse se escuchó el grito de 2 mujeres, los cuales interrumpieron su acción.

Mujer misteriosa 1: - ¡Qué descarado de tu parte, el acosar a una pequeña niña indefensa! ¡¿No sientes vergüenza?! -

Mujer misteriosa 2: - ¡Eres despreciable! ¡También vi como 2 niños corrieron desesperadamente de este lugar! ¡Eres un sinvergüenza! -

A medida que gritaban, las mujeres se fueron acercando hacia Ren. Él pudo observar a 2 mujeres en trajes de baño acercándose. Una de ellas tenía el cabello castaño atado como una cola de caballo. Era una linda chica delgada con ojos color ámbar que lo miraba furiosamente. La otra era alguien que podría ser descrita como toda una verdadera belleza. Con una cabellera rubia, sedosa y larga que le llegaba hasta la cintura, y ojos color azul. Ella tenía una piel clara con un cuerpo delgado y esbelto. Con su hermosa apariencia y refinado porte emanaba un aura noble, el cual podría suprimir a cualquier hombre en el mundo. Desafortunadamente, Ren no era ningún hombre en el mundo, sino que pertenecía a una clase que era aún más dominante.

_**Referencias:**_

**(1)** Asociación de Witenagemot: Es una asociación mágica completamente por personas profundamente involucradas con la magia: magos, ocultistas, brujas y otros. También pueden estar unidos aquellos que no son expertos en la magia (sacerdotes de distintas religiones, monjes, eruditos ordinarios, empresarios, artistas y familias nobles, entre otros). El Witengemot es una organización orientada específicamente a la investigación siendo la mayoría de sus miembros no expertos en la magia y con algunos magos como miembros. Fue creado durante el siglo XIX durante la época victoriana de Inglaterra.

Cada asociación mágica puede estar orientada a una actividad específica o realizar varias actividades, por ejemplo:

Investigación de casos o desastres relacionados con la magia y situaciones sobrenaturales.

Entrenamiento y formación de magos para enfrentar asuntos relacionados con la magia o fenómenos sobrenaturales. Algunas asociaciones también entrenan diferentes artes marciales o técnicas de espadas combinadas con la magia. Un caso típico son los caballeros templarios en Europa o las antiguas sectas de artes marciales en Asia (las antiguas sectas entrenan el ki, qi o chi, también llamado magia para otras personas).

Creación y desarrollo de nuevas magias, ya sea para mejorar la vida cotidiana o para crear armas mágicas.

Cabe aclarar que existen asociaciones mágicas oscuras o sombrías que realizan actos de maldad, sacrificios humanos o rituales peligrosos.

**(2)** Campione es el título dado a las personas que mataron a un dios, los magos los llaman Rey (también Godslayer, Asesino de Dioses, Rey Malvado, Rey Demonio, Rakasha, Gobernante Supremo, entre otros).

**(3)** Los dioses herejes son aquellos personajes de las distintas mitologías y leyendas (pueden ser dioses, semidioses, reyes hadas, héroes famosos, entre otros) que descienden al mundo humano. Normalmente cuando descienden, traen algún tipo de desgracia al mundo. Solo aquellos que tienen poder mágico pueden reconocerlos; las personas normales solo los identifican como calamidades naturales. Cada dios hereje trae una catástrofe de acuerdo a su característica, por ejemplo:

En las tierras donde aparece un dios del sol habrá un infierno ardiente.

Si aparece un dios del mar, se desatará un diluvio.

Si aparece un dios de la guerra, no sería extraño que ocurriera una guerra entre los humanos.


	3. Capítulo 3: Malentendido con una belleza

**Capítulo 3:**** Malentendido con una belleza (parte 2)**

Cuando nuestro protagonista estaba defendiendo una pequeña niña de 2 bravucones, aparecieron 2 mujeres alrededor de la edad de 20 años, una cola de caballo castaño y ojos ámbar, y otra con rubia rubia y ojos color azul, quienes malinterpretaron la situación. Ellas comenzó a gritarle a Ren, pensando que él estaba intimidando a la niña.

Mujer rubia: - Y bien, ¿tienes algo que decir al respecto? - Lo dijo mientras miraba a Ren fríamente.

Ren: - ¿Quién? ¿Yo? - Él comprende que la mujer enfrente de él, intenta defender a la pequeña niña, pero eso no significa que debe saltar precipitadamente a una situación sin conocer claramente la situación.

Mujer rubia: - Exacto. Tú, sino ¿quién más molestaría a una indefensa niña de 7 años? - Respondió con un tono alto y dominante.

Ren: - Primero, déjame explicar sobre esta situación. No es lo que parece. En realidad, había 2 niños de alrededor de 10 años, quienes estaban molestando a ella. Yo solo los espanté para ayudarla. - De una manera tranquila, específicamente mientras señalaba a la chiquilla.

Mujer rubia: - ¿Por qué debería creerte? Ahora que ha sido descubierto, probablemente intentas escapar de la escena del crimen. Eres todo un verdadero villano. -

Ren: - Si no me crees, entonces ¿por qué no le preguntamos a la niña? Ella validará todo lo que dije. - Lo mencionado con la esperanza de que todo esto termine de una manera pacífica.

Mujer rubia: - ¿Creéis que soy ingenua? ¿Cómo puedo saber si ya no la amenazate para que mienta? - Rápidamente se expresó sin darle una oportunidad para defenderse.

Ren se declaró indefenso ante tal injusticia. Él solo quería ayudar a alguien y terminó teniendo un malentendido con una belleza. Ante mujeres hermosas y orgullosas, a veces, era mejor dar un paso atrás para salir del problema.

Ren: - ¿Y qué pasa si soy el culpable? - Si bien no admitió la culpa, eso sería suficiente para llegar a una concesión con la hermosa dama.

Mujer rubia: - ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en reconocer tus errores? ¿No es más fácil de esta manera? - Lo mencionado como si estuviera acostumbrado a enfrentar este tipo de situaciones.

Mujer con cola de caballo: - Señorita, usted es impresionante. Siempre logra someter a todos los villanos a los que se enfrenta. - Ella estaba detrás de la mujer rubia, con una postura firme y sin hablar demasiado, como si se tratase de su sirvienta personal.

Ren: - Ahora, ¿puedo ir? - Mientras suspiraba, Ren solo quería volver a sus tranquilas "vacaciones totalmente pagadas", postergando la tarea que le encomendaron.

Mujer rubia: - Primero debes disculparte con la pequeña, luego tienes que venir conmigo a la estación de policía para el castigo. -

Ren: - ¿Castigarme? ¿Por qué? - Pregunté con confusión a la belleza.

Mujer rubia: - Es obvio que un criminal debe pagar por sus crímenes. Eso se llama hacerse responsable de las acciones de uno mismo. ¿Acaso piensas escapar? No te creas que te dejare hacerlo. -

Ren: - ¿Puedes detenerme? - Preguntó con incredulidad. Las chicas frente a él, no parecían demasiado fuertes sin especificar que tenían delgados cuerpos de modelos. Por sus gestos refinados y naturales, pertenecientes a una clase alta o noble de las antiguas familias de Europa.

Mujer con cola de caballo: - Aunque la señorita tenga un delgado y bien proporcionado cuerpo, ella recibió una educación superior, la cual incluye las artes marciales. Ella es una artista experta marcial. - Lo anunciado con una gran sonrisa y ojos brillantes, como si se tratase de una fanática hablando de su superestrella pop favorita.

Ante tal anuncio, Ren se quedó mirando fijamente a la mujer rubia, observando su cuerpo para descubrir si realmente podría pelear o solo era una dama frágil. La dama siguió la dirección de su mirada, y descubrió que él estaba mirando su cuerpo, especialmente, su amplio y bien dotado busto. De manera inconsciente, ella cubrió su pecho con sus manos y dejó escapar un pequeño grito de vergüenza. Si bien, Ren estaba observando fijamente su bello cuerpo y no podía negar la belleza del mismo, su objetivo era verificar las palabras de la mujer con cola de caballo sobre las artes marciales y no tenía ningún pensamiento lujurioso.

Mujer rubia: (Bastardo. Nadie se atreve a faltarme el respeto así. Te enseñare una lección para que nunca vuelvas a mirarme así.)

Repentinamente la mujer rubia atacó con una patada hacia la cabeza de Ren. Aunque su oponente era más alto, ella tenía una gran flexibilidad y su patada fácilmente llegó a la altura de su cabeza. Ren no esperaba un ataque sorpresa, en especial, uno dirigido hacia su cabeza, pero en el último segundo pudo doblar su cuerpo y evitar dicha catástrofe.

Ren: - ¡Maldita loca! ¡¿Por qué me pateaste ?! - Gritó luego de caer al suelo para evitar su patada.

Mujer rubia: - ¿Qué dijiste? ¿Cómo me llamaste bastardo? - Furiosa siguió enviando poderosas patadas al inocente Ren, esperando darle una paliza y llevarlo a un hospital.

Mujer con cola de caballo: - Señorita, usted es maravillosa. Pronto derribará al bastardo. - Con plena fe en su señorita, la animaba a golpear duramente a Ren.

Mujer rubia: (Cualquier persona normal y podría haber sido derribado, pero él sigue evadiendo mis patadas. Veamos si puedes evitar el siguiente golpe). En ese momento, ella levanta ambos puños para golpear directamente en el estómago del hombre, tomando una postura firme con sus delicadas piernas para impulsar la fuerza del doble golpe recto vertical.

Renovó un golpe en su estómago y miró a la belleza, quien observaba con una cara sorprendida y la boca abierta. La realidad era un golpe como ese podría dejar inconsciente a cualquier hombre, pero Ren no era ningún hombre. Enojado porque ya estaba cansado de todo esto y porque la belleza le dio un severo golpe directo, el cual podría dejarlo inconsciente si fuera alguien normal, por primera vez en la pelea, Renuncia una postura de pelea. Con los pies separados al ancho de los hombros, y ambas rodillas niveladas dobladas, y sus puños cubriendo ambos lados de su rostro, se sentaron la posición básica del kick boxing.

Cuando renunció a su postura, la mujer rubia tuvo una terrible presión inexplicable. Ella se sintió como si fuera una presa siendo observada por su depredador, y que pronto sería devorada ferozmente. Estaba empezando a sudar por los nervios. Sabía que la causa estaba frente a ella, pero no podía entender por qué si su oponente era tan solo una postura de pelea. Intentando calmar sus nervios, concentrarse en la pelea después de unos minutos. Volviendo a realizar un amague para desatar otro golpe mortal. Ren, quien tenía una postura de pelea firme, evitó el amague inclinándose levemente hacia la derecha y luego bloqueó el golpe mortal con su brazo izquierdo. La dama rubia estaba sorprendida por cómo su oponente bloqueó su ataque. Aun así, ella no se rindió, y continuó enviando combinaciones de patadas y golpes de puños, con el objetivo de abrumarlo con la destreza de sus elegantes movimientos. Pero él estaba tranquilo en su posición original, evadiendo y bloqueando, era como si tuviera una firme e inamovible montaña.

La mujer con cola de caballo estaba estupefacta ante tal demostración de habilidades de pelea de Ren, ella conocía demasiado bien a su joven señorita, quien era una experta de artes marciales, y aun no lograba derribar a su oponente. Cabe aclarar que no existen muchas personas de la misma edad de la dama rubia, quienes pueden darle una buena pelea. Al mismo tiempo, muchas personas se acercaron y se reunieron alrededor para disfrutar de una pelea de alto nivel, la cual uno no siempre puede ser capaz de verlas en la vida diaria. Cuando todos estaba observándolos pelear, una pequeña niña fue olvidada entre la multitud y luego desapareció sin que nadie le preste atención.

Desde el punto de vista superficial, ambos peleadores parecían estar empatados sin mostrar ninguna debilidad al otro, pero en realidad, la mujer rubia estaba en total desventaja ya que nunca había tenido algún ataque hacia ella, en cambio, ella desató sus combos de ataque más poderosos y mortales sin lograr algún resultado satisfactorio.

Mujer rubia: (¿Cómo es esto posible? Usar mis mejores movimientos, pero ninguno funcionó. Parece que es alguien con una habilidad mayor a la mía para las artes marciales. Tendré un 100% de probabilidad de victoria si tuvieron éxito "eso" pero peligroso) mi orgullo al usarlo ante personas normales. ¿Cómo puedo terminar con esto?)

Ren: (Creo que es hora de terminar esto. Ya quiero irme a comer algo.)

Realizando una serie de pasos extraños para lograr confundir a su oponente, Ren se acercó a la dama rubia con gran agilidad y ejecutar un golpe con su puño derecho a su cara, girando la cadera y el hombro para brindar un mayor alcance e impulso del golpe , llamado "Cross" en kick boxing. La dama rubia tenía una poderosa presión viniendo del golpe, cuyo poder la paralizó. Aunque podría ver el movimiento del golpe, su cuerpo no respondió debido a la intimidante presión. Ante el inevitable puño, cerró sus ojos por miedo a ser golpeada en la cara. Después de todo, ella era una mujer joven de 21 años y no quería tener su bonita cara arruinada. Con arrepentimientos en su corazón por llegar a este punto, ella espero el golpe con miedo. Luego de unos segundos, todavía no tenemos ningún dolor y tratamos de abrir los ojos. Para su sorpresa

Ren: - La verdad es que estoy muy molesto contigo por atacarme sin tener alguna razón. Y debería darte una dura lección. Pero dejare esto como una advertencia por ser la primera vez - Lo dijo con un tono serio y dominante mientras mantenía su puño cerca de la cara de la dama rubia. - Además, sería una verdadera lástima arruinar la cara de una belleza. - Dicho esto último, con una honesta sonrisa retiró su puño y se dio la vuelta, alejándose del lugar.

La dama rubia cayó sobre sus rodillas cuando vio alejarse al hombre. Suspiró con gran alivio por no ser golpeada. Pensando en la destreza y ferocidad de su oponente durante la pelea, así como su piedad y sonrisa al retirarse, no pudo evitar interesarse un poco más en él. Pero como vino a Grecia para realizar una tarea importante, ella no tiene mucho tiempo libre. Con sus obligaciones y su determinación de finalizar con éxito su tarea, alejó todo pensamiento e interés del joven al que se enfrentó. Dejaría todo en manos del destino la posibilidad de encontrarse nuevamente con el hombre.


End file.
